One Big Happy Family
by RinaBear8
Summary: It's a slow, summer day at Grandma Weasley's house. What will the children do? Solve that problem of course! An annual Potter/Weasley water balloon fight takes place with all of the next generation kids.


**A/N: I do not own any of this and the characters and everything all belong to the beautifully talented JK Rowling. I got this idea when I was in writer's block and just **_**had**_** to write it. **

It was too terribly quiet in Grandma Weasley's house. In fact so quiet it was rather odd to an onlooker. Everyone had come over for a summer weekend. The sun was relatively nice that day. Not too hot but still a summer sun, no too blinding either. It was a perfect day for a water balloon fight.

All of the kids were teenagers, minus Lucy only 12 (but not in a few months!), and of course lazing around complaining there was nothing to do.

Victoire and Teddy were outside by a little lake that had accumulated in a ditch. It was assumed they were snogging or flirting in the water.

James had recruited Fred and Hugo to help him prank the parents. The summer had dulled their brains and there wasn't much luck.

Rose was sprawled under a shady tree, reading. She was repeatedly trying to ignore the constant splashes of the lake, growing more annoyed with each passing second.

Lurking indoors by the pantry were Molly and Albus. They were munching away on some cookies they'd snatched and were talking about the newest muggle film they'd seen.

Dominique had somehow convinced Lily to help test out her new make up. Lucy had joined them shortly after hearing Lily's groan of disapproval.

Where are all the parents? Why they'd be lounging in the living room with lemonade, trying to get a little peace.

Finally James had realized enough was enough.

"We have got to do something!" he declared, banging his fist down on the empty chocolate frog bag.

"You're right!" Hugo agreed, standing up proudly. He glanced around, realizing how stupid he looked and sat back down.

Fred nodded slowly, playing with a deflated balloon from James' birthday from years ago. He looked to be deep in thought.

"We need to liven things up around here…" he said slowly, staring at the flat balloon in his hands. "And I know just how to do it."

Fred's eyes lit up with a look of mischief matching that of his namesake.

"What? How?" James asked, wildly trying to scramble through his messy room to Fred on the other side.

Hugo turned to look at Fred, sitting right next to him. His expression was puzzled, not exactly the brains of the group but he was good at gathering supplies.

Fred held up the sad looking, deflated birthday balloon. "This." He said softly.

Hugo looked at him in awe though he had no idea why he was.

James scowled. "How in Merlin's name are we going to prank someone with that old thing?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "We won't use _this_—" he gave the balloon a wild smack at James' face. "—We're going to make water balloons, and hurl them at our parents." He said proudly.

James rubbed his face before a look of understanding dawned on both the faces of him and Hugo.

"Ohhhhhhhhh." They said simultaneously.

Fred rolled his eyes at their stupidity and stood up. "Yeeeees." He said stretching out the word same as they had.

The three of them trooped downstairs with a bucket and some duplicated water balloons Hugo had gotten them. There had originally been about ten balloons but luckily they had found a duplication potion Hugo had had from forever ago and now had a hundred.

Hugo and Fred followed James outside to a water pump where they would fill the balloons.

Hugo spotted his sister out under the tree, looking rather annoyed.

"Hey Rosie!" he shouted, waving her over.

Rose raised her head, and looked at the three of them. She smirked to herself and stood up. _What are they up to now? _She thought to herself as she walked over.

"Hey guys." She said flicking the sunglasses on her head down to cover her eyes. Her book was securely held under her arm. "What's with the bucket?"

Fred grinned at her, slinging an arm around James and Hugo. "Well," he started as James sat the bucket on the ground and pulled out a balloon, "we're going to be bombing the parents with water balloons." He said.

James smirked slightly, filling up the one in his hands with water from the pump, tying a knot, and finally holding it up as a visual to his dear cousin Rose.

Hugo grinned, for once having a great idea. "Shall we say, wanna join?" His plan was to gather the whole family and have them bombard the parents.

Fred and James caught on quickly to his plan just by his question to ask Rose. They _never_ asked anyone else, especially Rose being Hugo's sister. In face she was a main target.

Rose smirked slightly. She normally wasn't so rebellious but the summer slowness of the day was getting to her and Victoire and Teddy wouldn't stop at the lake. "Sure." She said grabbing a handful of balloons. "I'll help."

James and Fred left a grumbling Hugo and Rose to continue making the water balloons. They felt a little cheated but Rose was only a guest of the pranking and Hugo was dragged down with her.

Fred and James shielded their eyes and looked up at Louis and Roxanne flying a pretty picture with a sky blue frame.

"ROXY!" Fred shouted to his sister. Louis looked down even though no one called for him and was hit square in the head with an apple hit nicely by Roxanne.

"Roxanne!" he complained rushing towards her. She laughed and dived down quickly to Fred and James. She landed lightly to the ground and Louis landed a little less nicely next to her.

Roxanne grinned at the pair of them while Louis glared at her. "You're such a jerk." He muttered under his breath before turning his attention to James and Fred.

James laughed at Louis and high fived Roxanne. "So anyway," He said after Roxanne and Louis almost got in a wrestling match "We're going to throw water balloons at all the adults. You wanna join? Rose is already in on it." He said jerking his thumb back at the two siblings making the balloons.

Louis looked a little wary for he wasn't one for pranks. "Count me in!" Roxanne said instantly.

"Oh come on." Fred whined. "You _have _to. Even Rose, and I do mean Rose, is gonna help!"

Louis rolled her eyes and Roxanne poked him in the ribs. "Just a big baby." She teased.

Louis glared at her. "Of course I'm in, I just didn't want to be with that prat." He said pointing at Roxanne.

"Good, go help them." James said as he and Fred ran off to Victoire and Teddy.

Louis and Roxanne bickered the whole way there about how manly Louis was and complained how they had to help make water balloons.

Victoire and Teddy were luckily just messing around in the water, slashing each other and tackling one another in huge water hugs.

"Hey!" James shouted. "Love sick birds!"

Victoire looked up from Teddy's arms at James and Fred. "Uh, guys?" she said gesturing to Teddy in an 'I'm busy' kind of way.

Teddy blushed slightly and pulled his arms back from Victoire, realizing he wasn't exactly holding her in the most lady like way.

Fred rolled his eyes the same time James said: "Please, we all know you're practically shagging each other by now."

The two of them blushed and stood a couple feet apart.

"So if you two are done here, which I'm sure you are, the whole family has decided to hurl water balloons at our parents. You both are obviously going to come because you're acting much too like adults." James sniffed.

Victoire rolled her eyes and Teddy chuckled slightly. "Alright." He said and climbed out of the water, pulling Victoire up with him.

"I guess we'll help." Victoire said, pretending to be upset she had to do something so childish. Victoire and Teddy disappeared into the house to change into dry clothes.

"Alright, who's left?" James asked Fred as they walked back to the house at a much slower pace than Victoire and Teddy.

"Let's see…Lily, Dominique…Lucy and Molly. Oh! And Albus." He rattled off on his fingers.

Just as they approached the house Lily stuck her head out the window. 

"James!" she hissed. Her entire face was redone with make up. It was completely wrong for her. Lily had effortless beauty _without_ make up. Dominique stuck her head out above Lily's and Lucy tried to squeeze in there too.

"Hey Lils." He laughed. "And Dom and Lucy." He waved to them.

Lily gave him a weak smile. "Victoire told us you were having a water balloon fight with the whole family? Where's our invitation?" Her voice was pleading. She'd do _anything_ to get out of Dominique's room.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, I wanna throw some at Mum!"

Dominique rolled her eyes. "But guys! What about the make up?" she whined.

Fred snickered. "C'mon. This'll be way more fun."

It took some convincing but Dominique was finally in and they all rushed downstairs, coming out the backdoor.

The three of them went to help out Louis, Roxanne, Hugo, and Rose make the balloons. There were only a few left and they finished within a few minutes. Victoire and Teddy came out with Molly and Albus.

"Thanks for getting them!" Fred said as they staring looking around for more buckets. They hadn't realized that only one wouldn't suffice.

Molly smirked slightly and grabbed a couple old buckets by the garden. "Geez, James. Ever think to bring us along?" she asked tossing them to him.

Albus nodded, gathering a plastic box to help. He was rather quiet though could be very loud when he wanted to.

At the end they had filled six buckets and one box. They grabbed a partner and tried to evenly divide the balloons as equally as possible.

Lucy had the box all to herself since there was an odd number and the odd one out got their own. She had volunteered herself.

The whole lot of them trooped into this house with their buckets and Lucy with her box; their parents didn't notice when they all appeared in the two different doorways to the living room with evil grins on their faces. The started to pay attention though when all hell broke lose!

Albus had been the first one to throw a water balloon surprisingly and once the first went down the teens starting pelting their parents with water balloons. There was chaos and shouting. The parents tried to steal from the kids to get them back.

But the best part was the laughter. That day wasn't tiresome of sluggish. That day was great. That day was when the Potter/Weasley family started the tradition of the water balloon fight. And that day was the day they were one big happy family.


End file.
